


“I lost our baby.”

by evakuality



Series: tumblr dialogue prompts [12]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: “I lost our baby.” with the baby being a kitten? i love the idea of davenzi having a cat :)And that basically sums it up.  Cat dads, a lost kitten and some fluff.





	“I lost our baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read because I'm trying to make these prompts as low key and free and easy as I can. Started life on tumblr yesterday and hasn't changed since then, but I like to keep everything in this same place so now it's here too!

“Shit, shit, shit,” is the first thing Matteo hears when he enters the small apartment he shares with David and throws his keys into the bowl they keep for those sorts of small things. He makes his further into the space, can’t see David anywhere, so rounds the corner to be able to look into the bedroom.

His boyfriend is on his knees in front of the bed, head squeezed in underneath it and the loud swearing is coming from the same direction.

As nice as the sight of David’s ass sticking out and on display is, and as much as Matteo would love to appreciate standing right here and looking at it, he thinks he should perhaps do something to help out.

“David?” he calls, stepping into the room.

“Fuck!” he hears, followed by a loud clunk as David’s head jerks and thunks against the low lying underside of the bed.

He shuffles backwards out from under the bed frame and squints up at Matteo.

“I didn’t expect you home so soon,” he says.

“Mmmm,” Matteo agrees, grinning as he lounges against the door frame. “So that’s a good enough reason to swear at me is it?”

“Asshole. You startled me,” David says as he gets to his feet and moves the few steps into Matteo’s space.

This is the bit Matteo always loves the most. The coming home, the small soft kisses, the teasing and banter. It doesn’t matter how long they’ve been apart, half an hour or an entire day, this ritual is always the same. They move into each other’s space, foreheads press together, and there’s a kiss. A small welcome after time apart.

Today, though, it’s perfunctory. The barest whisper of lips, no forehead press at all. Matteo pulls back and looks into David’s face properly.

“What’s the matter?” he asks, running his hands along David’s arms. He can feel the tension sitting under his skin.

“I … uh.” David says, not quite able to meet Matteo’s eyes. Which in itself is something a little odd, and makes Matteo frown. “I lost our baby.”

“You what?”

“The kitten,” David says, contritely. “I lost it.”

He looks so anxious and sad that Matteo just feels overwhelmed with affection. It’s not like the kitten can genuinely be gone, after all. A quick glance around him shows that all windows are closed, and it definitely didn’t get out via the door when Matteo entered. It’s probably curled up somewhere, exhausted from the play David always insists it needs but which Matteo suspects David just wants.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Matteo says, leaning in to press another, better, kiss to David’s lips. That’s more like it. David responds, at least briefly, before pulling back and darting his eyes around the room.

“It went that way.” David points in the direction of the bed, and Matteo smiles.

“I figured as much when I saw you under there.”

David laughs, then gets flat on his belly again and peers under the bed. The frame is so low, his head only just fits and there’s no way he’s going to see anything at all. Matteo knows that from personal experience; he’s spent enough time fruitlessly looking for lost socks when they wiggle their way under.

He gently kicks David’s back, and jumps back when David tries to grab his foot. “Here,” he says, handing his phone with the torch lit up down to David, who smiles as he accepts it and then goes back to looking under the frame. He’s still casting the light into the far reaches and cursing softly when Matteo hears a tiny mew from behind him.

He spins, grins when he sees the tiny kitten sitting in the middle of the room and blinking in the sunlight streaming in through the window. He glances back at David’s swearing form, then tiptoes over the to the kitten carefully stretching out his fingers. It sniffs him suspiciously, but allows him to scoop it up, then flops into his hands and purrs loudly.

It’s so small that its entire body still fits in both of Matteo’s hands. Much as he hadn’t wanted to get a cat, it’s been worming its way into his affections almost as much as it has into David’s. He snuggles it up to his face, revels in the soft warmth and the gentle purring, then casually leans on the door frame again. His finger caresses the kitten’s tiny cheeks, and it settles down into his hands, coils itself into a tiny ball and slips into sleep. 

David is still on the floor, cursing the lack of light and how useless Matteo’s torch is. Matteo tries hard to keep the chuckles inside, but it’s not long before a solid laugh erupts and David turns to look up at him accusingly.

“Would you like to help?” he asks, sitting back onto his heels and glaring up at Matteo. There’s a small smudge of dust or grime on his cheek and Matteo idly thinks two things. One, that it’s an incredibly hot look on David and two, that they really should clean the floor under there more often.

He shakes his head. “No, I don’t think I want to help at all,” he says, grinning.

David still hasn’t seen the ball of fluff in Matteo’s hands, since it’s small enough that its completely obscured in his fingers. He huffs. “Just because you don’t want the cat doesn’t mean we can let it stay lost and alone and helpless.”

Matteo can’t help the laugh that’s pulled from him at that, and the tiny cat in his hands startles, stretches and lets out another mew.

“You asshole,” David says again as he stands up and moves over to peek into Matteo’s hands. “How long have you been standing there like that?”

Matteo shrugs, grinning wider. “A while.”

He hands the kitten over into David’s care and smiles at the way he coos over it. One thing he always loves is how open David is with his affections now. He doesn’t hide what he feels when he feels it, and Matteo always feel so safe and loved when he’s on the receiving end of it. And now it’s nice to see it spread outwards, flowing over the little body he’s cradling. It puts a warm, sweet feeling into Matteo’s chest and he moves closer, wraps his arms around David and kisses his neck as they both look down at the blinking ball tucked into David’s hands.

“This baby needs a name,” Matteo says. “It’s been long enough and if it had a name we could call it and save all this.”

David looks back at him, rolling his eyes. “I’m not the one who refused to discuss naming when we got it.”

Matteo shrugs, kisses David’s neck again knowing how much he loves it, knowing he’ll give Matteo pretty much anything he wants if he keeps doing it. “Names are important,” he says cheerfully. “You can’t rush into the right one.”

“Okay genius. What will we call it then?”

“I think … Sneak Attack, in honor of how sneaky it is,” Matteo says, earning himself a slight whack on his arm.

“No,” David says, looking down into the small face of the kitten as it stares back in wonder. Its eyes are still wide and blue and it’s still unsteady on its feet, wobbling in David’s hands as it tries to take a step. “I think we should call it Squishy.”

“Squishy?” Matteo asks.

“Yeah. Look at it,” David says, holding it out to Matteo. “It’s got such squishy little cheeks, and it squishes into small places. It’s perfect.”

_ You’re perfect, _ Matteo thinks but he doesn’t say it. Instead, he just lets David snuggle the kitten up to Matteo’s face, listens to its purr and realises he doesn’t care at all what it’s called. Just that they have it and it’s theirs to look after. Together.

“Okay,” he agrees. “It is perfect.”


End file.
